starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Vestra-class Battleship
This class was brought fully online shortly before the Battle Of Mon Calamari against the Charon. Three of the vessels were being built side by side with Vestra being completed first. The Vesta-class Battleship is next generation, featuring new technology and design specifications. The class is capable of operating on it own with out a Fleet Tender. The class is heavily armed with conventional beam weapons, able to outmatch other ships much larger then it in shear fire power. If that wasn't enough the vessel is also armed with a Hyper-Mega Particle Beam Cannon, a weapon that up till now was only seen on the Reinforce-Class Assault Cruiser. Hangers & Launchers The ship has two hangers, both of which has two launch catapults. Hanger one takes care of the Specter star fighters while Hanger two takes care of the Ghost AI fighters and the Freedom combat shuttles. The recovery hangers allow for fighters and other ships to be picked up with out tieing up the launch catapults. Its also where heavily damage ships are repaired or where a visiting shuttle can land. The ExoShells have their own hanger and use the Linear Catapult to launch into combat. The Vestra-class is the first class of ship designed to permanently have ExoShells stationed on board, while previous classes must be modified to support one or more out of their recovery hanger. For now this feature was only added because there is only three of these ships. Depending on future numbers of both this class and Shorapka pilots this may change. Armaments Hyper-Mega Particle Beam Cannon This weapons is a strategic siege weapon, used on fortresses or other large, difficult to engage targets. Its fire power is similar to the SA's Colony Laser but its function is to punch through heavy defenses while the Colony Laser is designed to wiped out whole fleets. The weapon can be used in and out side atmosphere having a devastating effect. The Reinforce-Class is the first, and till the Vestra class, only class of ship armed with this weapon. The Weapon on on the Vestra-class has a 20 minute recharge time and is capable of punching through ISDs shields, armor and still have enough force/power to strike a target behind it. Single-Barrel Capital Grade Hi-Mega Particle Beam Cannons These Cannons fire a longer sustained beam, (think trek phasers, but more powerful), instead of a elongated bolt like other weapons of this type. Because of this these weapons can cause considerable amount of damage on a unshielded ship in a very short amount of time. The fire power of one of these weapons are comparable to twenty turbolasers. These weapons can fire once every 30 seconds. Triple Capital Grade Hi-Mega Particle Cannons What the System Alliance ships see more often then not, is hostile forces under estimating them. Depending on the race they can count how many weapons a Systems Alliance ship has on one hand. But when one cannon strikes a hit and it causes about forty cannons worth of damage, well they start to panic. These weapons are the most powerful of the Systems Alliance ships. This particular model is designed for continues fire, each barrel of a weapon firing one after another, causing thirteen turbolasers worth of damage. For a more devastating attack all three can fire at the same time, causing the forty turbolasers worth of damage in a single blow. Anti-Star Fighter/Missile Double Beam Guns Latest and greatest in keeping hostile fighter craft from getting a solid shooting solution on your ship. If for what ever reason hostiles get past your fighter screen the combined effort of your gunners behind these weapons will make their day a living hell by keeping them busy trying not to get shot up, and if they do put a hole in your ship these guns will be sure to put a few in them. Missile Launcher Tubes Can use just about anything, all the way up to Nuclear weapons. Yeah we got those too, but we got rules on using them, don't you?